miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Wayzz
|species = Kwami |gender = Genderless |official pronoun = Male, he/himConfirmed in this episode clip. |miraculous = turtle |residence = Miracle Box |friends = Master Wang Fu (formerly) Nino Lahiffe Tikki Plagg Other kwamis Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug |food = CookiesIn the game "Miraculous Ladybug & Cat Noir" Green MacaronsIn the game "Miraculous Ladybug & Cat Noir" |abilities = Shell-ter Feel the aura of other kwamis Flight Levitation Intangibility Miraculous transformation Inability to be filmed |aliases = Little Guy by Nino in "Anansi" |first = Ladybug & Cat Noir |latest = Miracle Queen |likes = Marinette's funny habits Playing at the phonograph |dislikes = The Miraculous being used incorrectly His holders taking risks People disobeying Master Fu's warnings}} '''https://twitter.com/Ferisae_/status/783120631659319296 is the kwami of '''Protection who is connected to the Turtle Miraculous.https://youtu.be/esJ1PiR9i2s With his power, Wayzz's wearer can use the bracelet of the Turtle Miraculous to transform into a turtle-themed Miraculous holder. Whenever he is not active, Wayzz's Miraculous lays dormant in Master Wang Fu's Miracle Box, whilst he himself resides inside the box with the other inactive kwamis.As seen in episode Sandboy, inactive kwamis lay dormant inside the Miracle Box. As of "Ladybug & Cat Noir" Wayzz and his Miraculous is already active. Although he does not frequently transform or use his powers, Wayzz's current and prominent owner is Master Fu, who supervises Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug and Adrien Agreste as Cat Noir, respectively.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PcCyRZMfAuA Furthermore, as of "Anansi" and other episodes, Wayzz and his Miraculous temporarily become active. His occasional owner is Nino Lahiffe who sometimes uses the Turtle Miraculous to transform into the superhero Carapace to help Ladybug and Cat Noir protect and keep the citizens of Paris safe from danger, as well as defeating akumatized villains. Appearance Wayzz is a small, light green creature that is 10 (or 4 inches) centimeters tall.Confirmed to User:BelieveInMagic814 by the official Miraculous Ladybug Tumblr blog. His appearance includes yellow sclerae, green eyes, and an antenna on his head. He also has a slightly darker green turtle shell on his back and a short pointed tail. Personality Wayzz is kind, compassionate, and helpful. He worries when Miraculouses are being used incorrectly and Master Fu takes risks, but he trusts the wisdom of Master Fu, although concerned for the safety of his partner, the remaining Miraculous, and other Miraculous holders. He has a sense of humor, teasing Marinette that she should have been given the kwami of lateness. He is also playful, happily running on a phonograph before getting stuck under it because of it being faster than him. Wayzz can also be curious on occasion seen in "Syren" where he and Tikki begged Master Wang Fu to tell them the secret to modifying their powers and yet he was very understanding of what the consequences would be if he was captured with that knowledge. For the most part Wayzz is obedient towards Master Fu but he doesn't tell him everything at times seen in "Sandboy". As he didn't tell him the importance of tonight and apologized for his mistake. Wayzz admires those who show acts of bravery as Marinette and Adrien fought against his master's old sentimonster in "Feast", without any powers. He is also encouraging too as he tried to convince Master Fu to follow his disciples example and is also aware that not every problem can't be solved by running away. Abilities Wayzz is able to fly, levitate, carry objects that are heavier than him and phase through solid objects. He can also sense the aura of a Miraculous, like when a Miraculous is being used for dark purposes, sensing that Nooroo and the Butterfly Miraculous are under Hawk Moth's control. He also appears to have a strong connection to other kwamis.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WVLTu_WDlWE As a kwami, Wayzz gives the wearer the power of protection and transforms them into a turtle-themed superhero by entering the Turtle Miraculous. Whenever the wearer uses Shell-ter, Wayzz begins losing power and eventually can't retain the transformation any longer, leaving the bracelet and reverting the wearer back to normal. To transform them again, he first needs to refuel by eating. Relationships Master Wang Fu Wayzz is very loyal to and works well with his master, telling him immediately if he senses something wrong and, whether he fully agrees or not, trusting Master Fu's decisions on his chosens. However, he thinks Master Fu is unreasonable for trying to transform at his age, which Fu disagrees on. He is caring and considerate towards Fu, worried about his healthy condition. In spite of his obedience towards Master Fu, Wayzz didn't tell his owner about the importance of the night. When it ends with Hawk Moth almost finding the rest of the kwamis, he apologized to Master Fu for not telling him sooner but he and the others were forgiven by the guardian. During "Feast", Wayzz was instructed by Fu to take Marinette's and Adrien's jewel and flee Paris when his old sentimonster woken. He saw that running was pointless and that his disciples were fighting back despite being powerless and encouraged his master to follow their example and pushed to do the right thing. But with Fu, still remorseful, he put his kwami in his Miraculous. After Fu returned the jewels to his disciples, Wayzz was released again happy that he made the right choice. When cornered by the sentimonster, he was happy to be the guardian's kwami all these years. He sadly couldn't say goodbye to Fu in "Miracle Queen", as his master transformed and then lost his memories when he passed his ownership of the Miracle Box. Marinette Dupain-Cheng When Master Fu chooses Marinette as the Ladybug Miraculous holder, Wayzz is unsure if she'll be up to the challenge. Though he hasn't met her, after she and Cat Noir successfully defeat Stoneheart, Wayzz compliments Master Fu on them being a great choice. In "The Collector", Wayzz happily introduces himself to Marinette. As seen in Miraculous Adventures, Wayzz likes Marinette, and he eagerly and willingly explains the history of the kwamis to her with Master Fu and Tikki. When she has to leave because she is late for a hangout with her friends, Wayzz doesn't mind and finds it amusing as he teases her on her way out. In "Anansi", like Trixx, Wayzz is trustful of Ladybug's judgement in picking Nino to wield his Miraculous. Wayzz was surprised that Master Fu let Marinette be the new guardian of the Miracle Box after his passing in "Backwarder". During "Feast", after he was instructed to take Marinette's earrings in an attempt to flee Paris and save her. When he saw her fighting back against his master's old sentimonster despite being powerless, Wayzz commended Marinette for her bravery and for having the soul of a true hero. After seeing Marinette pull off the greatest feat of wearing many miraculouses and yet, didn't suffer any ill effects in "Kwamibuster", Wayzz believed that she was truly special. Tikki Wayzz gets along well with Tikki, both treating each other as friends. In "The Collector" they play with each other around the room and on the phonograph, and in "Robostus", they drink tea together on top of the phonograph. They both share the same curiosity of modifying their powers in "Syren". They shown that they work well together in "Sandboy." When Wayzz agreed with Master Wang's order to retrieve the earrings in "Feast". Adrien Agreste Like with Marinette, Wayzz isn't certain if Adrien will be a good choice for wielding the Cat Miraculous. He accepts Adrien and Marinette as the right choices after the new superheroes save the day in "Stoneheart". In "Syren", Wayzz officially meets Adrien. He showed concern for Cat Noir in "Malediktator" when the villain turned him into an actual cat. During "Feast", after he was instructed to take Adrien's ring in an attempt to flee Paris and save. When he saw him fighting back against his master's old sentimonster despite being powerless, Wayzz commended Adrien for his bravery and for having the soul of a true hero. Nino Lahiffe Wayzz meets Nino in "Anansi", as it was his Miraculous' power that was needed to fight the umpteenth akuma. Following Nino's amused and intrigued reaction, not at all intimidated by the kwami's presence, Wayzz explains to him the instructions to turn him into a superhero, firmly sure of Ladybug's wise choice. In "Catalyst", Wayzz has become closer with Nino by doing a special handshake the next time they meet and catching onto the way he talks. As of "Miraculer" and "Party Crasher", the two continue on working together in helping their allies against Hawk Moth. Chloé Bourgeois Despite not meeting Chloé in person, Wayzz does not find her as a suitable person to be chosen to wield a Miraculous. He wonders how could Marinette given a Miraculous to her until Wang Fu told him that Marinette would never willfully give one to her. Plagg Wayzz and Plagg get along well treating each other as friends but in "Style Queen", Wayzz becomes cross with Plagg when the latter denies all the trouble he caused in the past. Despite that the two can work well together seen in "Sandboy". When Wayzz agreed with Master Fu's order to retrieve the ring in "Feast" he apologized to Plagg. Sightings Episodes Comics and books Others Trivia * In the pavilion of the phonograph, Wayzz can be seen sleeping in a matchbox with a picture of the famous Théophile Steinlen poster art of the Parisian establishment, Le Chat Noir hanging on the side. * Wayzz's name is based on the word "wise", and is pronounced the same way in the original French dub. ** However, in the English dub, "Wayzz" is pronounced the same as "ways". * From his turtle based appearance Wayzz appears to be based off of a sea turtle. de:Wayzz es:Wayzz fr:Wayzz ko:웨이즈 pl:Wayzz pt-br:Wayzz ru:Вайзз Category:Kwamis Category:Genderless Category:Recurring Characters